Le protecteur silencieux d'Arthur
by Arwen00710
Summary: Un puissant sorcier nommé Emrys vit à Camelot, un protecteur silencieux pour le Prince Arthur. Mais pourquoi un sorcier voudrait protéger un Pendragon ? Candun veut le découvrir, même si cela signifie prendre le prince de Camelot comme appât - TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: Arthur's Silent Guardian  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Merci à Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) d'avoir tout relu pour vérifier qu'en plus d'être français, le texte était compréhensible...

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Candun contemplait Camelot depuis sa position à la bordure de la forêt. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, le ciel gris était encore calme comme s'il attendait la lumière du jour. Il sourit en s'appuyant négligemment contre un arbre. Ce soir serait le soir. Après tout ce temps, toute cette attente, ce soir tout serait fini.

« Emrys », se dit-il doucement, « ce soir nous nous rencontrerons enfin. »

* * *

« Bonjour, Sire »  
« Merlin ! » fit Arthur, complétement surpris quand son serviteur passa la porte. « Tu... es à l'heure. Pour une fois. »

Merlin déposa le petit déjeuner d'Arthur sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne suis pas en retard aussi souvent. » Arthur lui lança un regard incrédule. « Très bien... peut-être que le suis. » En réalité, Merlin s'était réveillé tôt avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux de son estomac, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'appelait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Franchement, Merlin, des fois je me demande pourquoi je te garde avec moi. »  
« J'étais à l'heure aujourd'hui ! » souligna Merlin, vexé.  
« Oui, une fois sur cent. Tu t'améliores. » répondit-il, ironique.

Merlin l'ignora et alla faire le lit alors qu'Arthur s'asseyait pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Alors, dis-moi, à quel miracle dois-je ta ponctualité ? » Demanda Arthur entre deux bouchées. « Tu n'as pas dormi, cette nuit ? »

Merlin se tut un moment, cherchant quelle part de vérité il pouvait donner. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui l'avait réveillé, ni même si c'était magique ou non. « Je me suis juste réveillé un peu tôt, c'est tout. » répondit-il, sachant que ça suffirait pour le prince. Et, en plus, ce n'était même pas un mensonge. « Avez-vous bien dormi, Arthur ? »

« Dormi comme un prince dans un palais royal. » dit-il avec un sourire. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en allant vers l'armoire, prenant les vêtements d'Arthur. Lorsqu'Arthur eut finit son petit déjeuner, il se plaça pour être habillé pour la journée. « Au fait, je vais m'entraîner avec les chevalier ce matin. Et quand je reviendrais, nous irons à une courte partie de chasse. Utilise donc le temps où je serais absent pour tout préparer. »

Merlin retint un grognement. Il détestait la chasse. Au moins, celle-ci n'était pas de nuit. « Sommes-nous obligés d'y aller ? » pleurnicha-t-il presque.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de lever les yeux au plafond. « Merlin, un serviteur digne de ce nom aurait dit « Oui, Sire », et serait passé à autre chose. »

Merlin soupira mais ne répondit pas.

Arthur fronça les sourcils devant son absence de réponse. « Et bien, tu n'es pas très en forme, ce matin. »

Peut-être que ça ferait du bien à Merlin. Peut-être quitter le château pour la journée aiderait à se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui le rongeait. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'aider Arthur à s'habiller, il ramassa les vêtements éparpillés du matin et de la veille et les empila dans un panier.  
Une fois Merlin parti avec le linge, Arthur se retourna pour ramasser son épée. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel sans se tourner. « Tu as encore oublié quelque chose, Merlin ? ». Sérieusement, ce garçon était inutile !

« Pas vraiment » répondit une voix profonde, inconnue. Arthur pivota, tirant son épée en un instant..

« Qui êtes vous ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais tendit sa main vers le Prince. « Quiesco. » Immédiatement, Arthur sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il ne se rappela même pas avoir touché le sol.

* * *

Merlin replaça le panier dans une position plus confortable et ouvrit la porte. « Arthur ? » appela-t-il, mais le prince n'était plus là. Il devait encore entraîner les chevaliers, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Si parfois ces entraînements étaient extrêmement courts, d'autres étaient encore plus long que ce qu'Arthur avait prévu. Il posa le panier à terre et commença à ranger le linge propre.

Merlin s'arrêta et inspecta la chambre du regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il la vit. L'épée d'Arthur était sur le sol. Il ne serait jamais allé s'entraîner sans son épée.

Peut-être... s'entraînaient-ils avec les masses, pensa Merlin. Mais il aurait quand même emporté son épée. Il emportait toujours son épée. Et il ne l'aurait pas laissée dégainée, même s'il l'avait laissée ici intentionnellement.

Merlin s'en approcha et saisit l'épée. Lorsqu'il la retourna, son sang se figea.

Emrys.

C'était gravé sur l'épée. Merlin l'observa un long moment, se demandant ce que cela pouvait signifier, et réalisa que ce n'était rien de bon pour Arthur. Emrys. Seuls les druides l'appelaient ainsi. Celui qui avait fait ça devait être un sorcier.

Merlin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin. Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il vraiment essayé de l'appeler. Mais quelqu'un qui savait qui il était et sa relation avec Arthur ? L'épée était assez claire là-dessus. Celui qui avait fait ça était après le prince.

* * *

Candun sourit lorsqu'il sentit Emrys l'appeler. Candun avait été subtil ce matin, ne voulant pas que le sorcier soit sur ses gardes. Mais, enfin, Emrys avait perçu son appel pour ce qu'il était et répondait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dû trouver l'épée. En réalité, Candun ne savait pas qui était Emrys, précisément. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'un sorcier vivait dans le palais, quelque part, un protecteur silencieux pour le Prince Arthur.

_Bonjour Emrys_, dit-il silencieusement.  
_Qui êtes-vous ?_ L'homme ne perdait pas de temps, songea Candun avec satisfaction. Sa voix mentale était aussi froide que la glace, et déterminée. Candun sut instantanément que cet homme -qui qu'il soit- tuerait pour protéger le prince qu'il avait kidnappé.

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir._

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_Vous rencontrer. La rumeur dit que vous êtes le plus puissant sorcier en vie. J'imagine qu'on pourrait dire que je suis un fan, en quelque sorte._ Il put sentir l'agitation d'Emrys augmenter.

_Très bien_, répondit-il enfin. _Renvoyez Arthur sain et sauf dans sa chambre, et je viendrais vous trouver._

_Oh, mais comment puis-je être sûr que vous tiendrez parole ? Non. Je pense que je vais garder le prince pour le moment. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, il est sauf pour le moment. Et il le restera si vous venez._

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Emrys ne réponde. _Très bien. Où êtes-vous ?_

_Une heure avant le coucher du soleil, allez vers le Nord en quittant Camelot, directement vers la forêt. Vous devriez me trouver après une demi-heure de marche._

Après ça, la connexion se brisa et Candun sourit.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^ C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic, mais ça devenait obligatoire, il y en a trop peu sur Merlin en section française ! **

**Je transmettrais à Sydelle toutes les reviews que vous posterez alors n'hésitez pas :p **

**Arwen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: Arthur's Silent Guardian  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Merci à Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) d'avoir tout relu pour vérifier qu'en plus d'être français, le texte était compréhensible...

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Arthur avait l'impression que sa tête avait été frappée par un énorme rocher. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant lorsque la douleur de la lumière du soleil couchant lui vrilla les tempes. Mais la douleur reflua et, enfin, il fut capable d'ouvrir complétement les yeux, sans plus de mal.

« Bonsoir, Votre Majesté », dit une voix profonde, maintenant reconnaissable, en face de lui. Arthur leva les yeux, droit dans ceux de l'homme – du sorcier – qui l'avait attaqué. Il était grand et musclé, avec un courte barbe noir qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du visage. Ses yeux noirs étaient encadrés par d'épais sourcils. Arthur voulu bouger pour le tuer, mais il découvrit qu'il était attaché à un arbre.  
« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça; » l'informa Arthur. « Mon père n'aura pas de répit tant qu'il ne m'aura pas retrouvé et qu'il ne vous aura pas tué. » L'homme haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Mais une pensée vint à Arthur. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas encore tué? » demanda-t-il.  
« Mon garçon, penses-tu que tout tourne toujours autour de toi ? Cela doit être une qualité très fatigante pour ton entourage. »

Les mots firent à Arthur l'effet d'une douche froide, mais il ne modifia pas son expression. « Vous êtes après mon père, alors. Ou peut-être après Camelot ? »

L'homme se contenta de rire. « Ce qui serait encore indirectement à propos de toi », signifia-t-il. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous, alors ? L'argent? Le pouvoir ? »  
« Tu sauras quand Emrys sera là. »  
« Emrys, » Arthur ressassa le nom dans son esprit, « qui est-ce ? Votre complice ? »

L'homme éclata de rire, plus sincèrement cette fois. « Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ! Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ! »  
« Au courant de quoi ? » demanda Arthur. Il essayait de paraître sûr de lui et calme, mais c'était assez difficile alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la signification de tout ceci.  
« Tu as un sorcier qui vit près de toi, » répondit-il, avec un agaçant sourire entendu, « dans le château. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. « Impossible, » répondit-il finalement, concluant que l'homme devait mentir. « Mon père l'aurait trouvé et fait exécuter. Personne ne peut utiliser la magie à Camelot sans se faire prendre. »

« C'est pour cette raison, cher prince, que je veux rencontrer cet Emrys. » répondit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant.  
« Vous voulez vous allier avec lui. » Arthur ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de passer un instant du stade de croire que cet homme mentait honteusement à celui d'accepter cette horrible vérité. Mais tout prenait un sens devant ses yeux, comme un gigantesque puzzle mental. Du moins le pensait-il.

« Ha ! S'allier avec ce traître ! Je ne voudrais même pas en rêver. » Arthur était encore plus confus qu'avant. « Ce traître t'a protégé toi, ton père et tout Camelot depuis des mois ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi. Il ne sait que trop bien que toi et ton père le feraient exécuter au moment où vous le démasqueriez – même si vous saviez qu'il protégeait vos pitoyables personnes ! Pourquoi protégerait-il quelqu'un qui voudrait le tuer à l'instant même ?

« Nous protéger ? » répéta Arthur, incrédule. Aucun sorcier ne protégeait quoique ce soit. Les sorciers étaient mauvais- chacun d'eux.

Mais... croyait-il vraiment ça ? Il y a quelques mois, oui. Mais tout paraissait différent, maintenant – plus compliqué. Il avait commencé à se demander si toute cette guerre contre la magie était aussi noire et blanche que son père la faisait apparaître.

« Te protéger toi, plus précisément. Cela semble être sa principale occupation. Même s'il a été connu pour avoir aussi sauvé ton père. C'est pourquoi je t'ai enlevé, vois-tu. Tu es l'appât. »

Arthur prit un moment pour assimiler l'information. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Un sorcier ne pouvait pas veiller sur lui, un protecteur silencieux, sans qu'il ne le sache. Un sorcier ne le protégerait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Immédiatement, la sphère de lumière bleue lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait encore à trouver une explication pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que quelqu'un l'avait invoquée pour le guider hors de la grotte. Cela pouvait-il être cet Emrys ?

Mais pourquoi un sorcier voudrait protéger un Pendragon ?

* * *

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil depuis sa cachette. A cause de la disparition d'Arthur, Camelot était maintenant en quarantaine, ce qui rendait le fait de se faufiler dehors pour rencontrer un mystérieux sorcier un tout petit peu plus difficile. Merlin ressortit donc un de ses petits tours spécial « se faufiler dehors ». Avec une impulsion mentale, il fit tomber une caisse dans la ruelle un peu plus loin. Un des gardes se déplaça immédiatement pour aller voir.

« Ton tour, » murmura Merlin dans un souffle. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée une fois de plus, alors qu'il déplaçait une pierre sur le chemin du premier garde, le faisant trébucher et tomber avec un léger cri de détresse. Comme prévu, le deuxième garde s'empressa d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Laissant la porte libre.

Pourquoi fureter pendant un confinement était-il si simple ? Cela ne plaidait pas en la faveur de la sécurité de Camelot.

Merlin saisit sa chance et passa la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il put, courant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la forêt. Une fois là-bas, il regarda en arrière pour être sûr de ne pas s'être fait voir, avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de pénétrer dans la forêt avec le plus d'assurance qu'il put. Il portait des vêtements ordinaires et une longue cape de voyage avec une capuche trop grande qu'il gardait levée pour cacher son visage. Si possible, il voulait résoudre ça sans rien révéler à Arthur.

Il avait prévenu Gaius de ce qui c'était passé.

« Si Arthur est conscient lorsque tu affronteras cet homme, il connaîtra la vérité. » avait noté son mentor.  
« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Gaius » répondit Merlin. « Je... porterais une cape. Arthur ne saura pas que c'est moi. »  
« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas assez, Merlin. Tu as été le serviteur d'Arthur depuis plusieurs mois. Il connaît ta voix et ton caractère. Tu vas devoir cacher plus que ton visage. »

Merlin acquiesça lentement. « Je parlerais de manière complètement différente de d'habitude, alors. C'est aussi simple que ça. » dit-il.

« Et comment penses-tu faire ça ? » Demanda Gaius, sceptique.  
Merlin haussa les épaules. « Je penserais bien à quelque chose. »

Gaius n'aimait pas cela, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était aller chercher Arthur ou le laisser mourir.

* * *

Merlin était actuellement entrain de marcher à travers la forêt, toujours convaincu que c'était une idée stupide, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Lorsque trente minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin dans une clairière, se fut pour trouver deux personnes- une familière, l'autre non-. Il s'arrêta, se grandissant, essayant de paraître aussi intimidant que possible. Arthur le connaissait comme le serviteur maladroit qui ratait tout. Donc, s'il paraissait tout contrôler, Arthur serait moins à même de le reconnaître.

Il observa Arthur pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé de façon manifeste. Puis il se tourna vers le sorcier.

« Je suis là, » dit simplement Merlin, tentant de donner à sa voix un ton un peu plus grave que d'habitude, « Maintenant relâchez le prince. » Paraître sûr de soi était difficile lorsque vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait votre ennemi, ou ce dont il était capable.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le second chapitre ^^ Je suis ravie du bon accueil que vous avez fait à la traduction, c'est encourageant !**

**Je transmettrais à Sydelle toutes les reviews que vous posterez alors n'hésitez pas :p **

**Arwen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: Arthur's Silent Guardian  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Merci à Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) d'avoir tout relu pour vérifier qu'en plus d'être français, le texte était compréhensible...  
**Note2 **: Pas facile de traduire les "you" entre le vous et le tu... j'ai pris un parti Emrys vouvoie et Candun tutoie.

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

« Je suis là, » dit simplement Emrys, « Maintenant, relâchez le prince. »  
« Pas encore. »  
« Je pourrais aussi vous tuer, et le reprendre de force. »  
« Peut-être, » répondit l'autre homme, « Mais tu ne le feras pas. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous en assure ? »  
« Le fait que tu ne saches pas pourquoi je suis ici. Et parce que tu veux le savoir. »

Arthur s'énervait. Il était de plus en plus évident que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, et servir de monnaie d'échange, pour un accord ayant mal tourné entre deux sorciers, était plus que déroutant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir qui était Emrys, mais avec la cape, il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme. Vivait-il réellement dans le château, juste sous leurs nez ? Etait-il vraiment l'homme qui avait conjuré cette lumière ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda calmement Emrys, après une pause.

L'homme eut un sourire torve. « Mon nom est Candun. Mais je pense que tu es plus inquiet de savoir comment je connais ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? » Arthur pouvait pratiquement sentir les yeux d'Emrys se plisser, mais le sorcier à la cape ne dit rien. « Ta réputation te précède », dit enfin Candun. « Les rumeurs disent qu'un puissant sorcier nommé Emrys protège le Prince Arthur de Camelot. Mais personne ne semble savoir pourquoi. Ou quel est son alias. »

« Comment sauriez-vous qu'Emrys n'est pas mon alias ? Peut-être que mon identité au château est ma réelle identité. » Ceci fit tourner la tête d'Arthur.  
« Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? »  
« Que voulez-vous de moi ? »  
« La vérité, » fit très simplement Candun. Puis sa voix tranquille se fit plus dure. « Pourquoi protèges-tu ce garçon ? »

Garçon ? Pensa Arthur, se grandissant de la manière la plus virile qu'il pouvait, ainsi attaché à un arbre. Comme si son kidnapping par Candun n'était pas déjà assez , maintenant le sorcier l'insultait !

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? » répliqua Emrys. C'était encore plus irritant pour Arthur. Pouvait-il arrêter de tourner autour du pot et répondre ? Arthur ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il voulait lui aussi entendre la réponse. Si cet homme le protégeait réellement, pourquoi le faisait-il ?

Toutefois, Candun ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il fixa juste son collègue sorcier, attendant la réponse. « Un jour, Arthur sera un grand roi. » Répondit finalement Emrys.

« Un grand roi pour qui ? » répliqua Candun, sa colère grandissant. « Uther nous a chassés comme des animaux et continuera à le faire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Son fils n'est pas mieux ! »  
« Arthur est différent de son père, » dit doucement Emrys, secouant un peu la tête.  
« Il te fera exécuter au moment où il connaîtra ton identité ! »  
« C'est faux ! » s'exclama Emrys. Arthur le fixa. Cette voix... sa voix avait changé. Elle avait eu un ton désespéré, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait, et était un brin plus aigüe. Arthur connaissait cette voix.

Mais où l'avait-il entendue?

« Alors pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ? » contre-attaqua Candun. « Si tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas qui tu es? »

Emrys se tut. Et Arthur put facilement deviner ce que ce silence voulait dire.

« Il est exactement comme son père, » reprit Candun. « Pourquoi te voiles-tu la face en tentant de croire le contraire ? »  
« Ce n'est pas ça. » reprit la voix, retournant à son ton habituel. Il était plus compliqué de la désigner comme reconnaissable, mais Arthur ne pouvait pas se sortir les deux mots de la tête. Ils avaient touché une corde sensible en lui, et il pouvait encore entendre la même voix, même si elle était masquée. « Je me cache parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Mais un jour il le sera. Un jour, il apprendra. »  
« Et s'il n'apprend jamais ? »  
« Il est en train. Savez-vous pourquoi je le protège? Parce que je veux une vie meilleure pour les gens comme nous. Je veux qu'on nous juge comme les autres -pas pour ce que nous pouvons faire mais pour ce que nous choisissons de faire. Mais les gens comme vous continuent d'éloigner ce jour. »  
« Tu oses... »  
« Oui, j'ose ! » l'interrompit Emrys. Il était en train de s'énerver. « A chaque fois qu'un sorcier attaque Camelot, il renforce le mensonge que cet homme, » il pointa Arthur, « a apprit toute sa vie ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il change alors vous lui apprenez la même chose qu'Uther ! »

Candun le contempla. « Ainsi, telle est ta décision ? Tu seras la mort pour nous tous. »

Emrys secoua la tête. « Vous avez tort, » répéta-t-il. Mais la colère semblait avoir quitté sa voix. Il paraissait plus... résigné.

« Nous sommes donc dans une impasse. »

Emrys soupira. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, tu meurs. Suivi par ton prince ici-présent. »

Emrys plia légèrement les genoux, semblant se préparer pour un combat. Candun ne le déçut pas. Marmonnant des mots étrangers, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge et il poussa sa main en avant. Une pulsion se déplaça dans les airs jusqu'à Emrys. Immédiatement, la main de celui-ci balaya l'air et un sort de champ de force apparut autour de lui.

« Tu es fort. » murmura Candun.  
« Et vous ne l'êtes pas. » répondit Emrys. Arthur faillit rire. « Pourquoi vous retenez-vous ? » Oh. Le rire s'éteignit dans sa gorge.  
« Je te teste, bien sûr. »

Encore un marmonnement de mots inintelligible et une deuxième bataille, plus intense, commença. Arthur peinait à suivre ce qui se passait. Il ignorait ce que ces... sorts étaient censés faire. La plupart ne semblaient pas avoir d'effets visibles. Ils ressemblaient tous à ces étranges pulsions. Parfois, ils lançaient des... sorts plus voyants – feu, cristaux de glace... Même Arthur pouvait sentir le pouvoir provenant des deux sorciers.

Une chose était claire, Candun était entrain de perdre. Il était évident qu'Emrys était plus puissant, Candun semblait aussi le réaliser, mais ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« Tu tuerais l'un des tiens pour sauver un Pendragon ? »  
« Vous n'êtes pas l'un des miens ! » répliqua Emrys, avant de lancer un autre sort. Un feu vert se rua en avant pour engloutir Candun, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur, mais il parvint à l'éviter à la dernière minute. Mais il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment, et chacune des trois personnes dans la clairière l'avait réalisé.  
« Je ne mourrais pas en vain, » dit-il dramatiquement. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme avait perdu, à quoi bon faire semblant ? Mais ce n'était pas du bluff. Arthur ne réalisa pas ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit même trop tard pour crier.

Candun murmura un seul mot étrange et le dirigea, non pas vers Emrys, mais vers Arthur. L'air craqua et une vague d'éclairs se dirigea vers lui.

Arthur ferma les yeux devant l'attaque, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, mais aucune douleur ne survint. Il entendit un impact et un grognement de douleur, et ouvrit les yeux. Emrys se tenait devant lui. Il avait posé un genou à terre, haletant légèrement, les éclairs s'évanouissant dans l'air, crépitant autour de lui.

Candun rit, ses yeux soudainement sûrs de la victoire maintenant qu'un de ses sorts avait fait mouche. « Tu es faible, Emrys, » dit-il à l'homme. « Tu es peut-être très puissant, mais tu es encore faible. »

Arthur ne pouvait voir que le dos d'Emrys, il était donc incapable de voir à quel point le sorcier était blessé. Mais la cape se releva alors qu'il se redressait devant son adversaire.

« _Ventos_ »

La terre s'ouvrit devant les pieds de Candun et l'avala. Le sol se referma avant même qu'Arthur n'ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**Et voilàà ! Désolée pour le léger retard ^^ La fic comprenant 5 chapitres, nous sommes officiellement à la moitié ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, je continue de transmettre à Sydelle qui est ravie du bon accueil de sa fic sur le fandom français ^^**

**Arwen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: Arthur's Silent Guardian  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Ma bêta/correctrice/remetteuse en français (!) m'a lâchement abandonnée sur ce coup-là ! Mon chap à moi toute seule, du coup !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

Merlin resta accroupi un moment, reprenant son souffle. Le souffle électrique l'avait touché en plein dans le torse, et chaque mouvement lui provoquait une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il avait réussi à bloquer le gros de l'attaque pour ne pas être en danger mortel, mais elle l'avait quand même bien percuté. Ça brûlait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Arthur derrière lui. Merlin faillit rire. Ce n'était pas souvent que le prince paraissait si peu sûr de lui. S'assurant que sa capuche était toujours en place après la bataille, et ignorant la douleur, Merlin se releva et se tourna.

« Il est mort. » dit-il simplement, se penchant pour détacher Arthur.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça? » demanda Arthur, observant l'endroit où Candun se tenait juste avant.

Merlin ravala la réplique qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Une réplique que Merlin aurait dite. Il jouait encore le rôle d'Emrys. « Magie. » dit-il simplement, sachant que la réponse était évidente.

« Non, je voulais dire... Il y a un instant, vous étiez là-bas, » protesta-t-il. Ses mains maintenant libres, il désigna vaguement l'endroit où Merlin se tenait auparavant, continuant de regarder là où Candun avait été avalé.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas les voir. « Magie, » répéta-t-il. Arthur inspira pour protester contre la réponse évidente, même s'il semblait avoir matière à penser. Merlin refoula un soupir, décidant de donner un peu plus d'informations. « J'ai ralenti le temps, » dit-il simplement.

Arthur marqua une pause. « Oh. » fut tout ce qu'il dit, d'un ton suggérant que même ça ne pouvait plus vraiment le surprendre. « Vous êtes blessé, » dit-il à la place, les yeux parcourant le torse de Merlin.

« Ca ira, » répondit-il, se concentrant pour laisser croire qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie. Il jeta toutefois un œil à sa poitrine. L'éclair avait brûlé ses vêtements, et il pouvait voir un peu de peau noircie et brûlée. Il aurait probablement une cicatrice pour le reste de sa vie. Génial, encore une chose à cacher. « Suivez-moi », dit-il, se relevant.

Arthur, pour une fois, n'argumenta pas. Merlin put seulement présumer qu'il était trop surpris pour parler. Tout les sorciers étaient sensés être mauvais; la loi voulait qu'Arthur tue sur place son sauveur. Mais Merlin pouvait dire que le prince manquait des moyens et de la volonté pour cela. Ce n'était pas souvent que votre prétendu ennemi sauvait votre vie.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Arthur après quelques minutes de marche.

« Emrys. » Dit brièvement Merlin. N'écoutiez-vous pas? faillit-il ajouter, mais il s'en empêcha une fois de plus. Arthur sembla accepter le caractère définitif de sa voix et ne parla plus.

Du moins pendant quelques minutes.

« Je voulais dire, réellement. » ajouta-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de pause entre les deux questions.  
« Personne d'important. » Ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

« Pourquoi ? » ajouta Arthur, encore dérouté. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider? »

Merlin arrêta de marcher et médita sa réponse. « Parce vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr? »

Merlin eut un petit rire alors qu'il se remettait à marcher. « Votre père ne m'aurait suivi nulle part, même après ce qui vient de se passer, » remarqua-t-il. « Vous apprenez à faire confiance. »

« Mais c'est plus que simplement m'aider, » dit doucement Arthur, alors qu'il réfléchissait aussi pour lui-même. Ses yeux s'attardèrent encore sur la blessure de Merlin. « C'est plus qu'une simple question de commodité, comme vous le faites apparaître, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez pu mourir de cette attaque. Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de sacrifier votre vie si simplement ? Pour le fils de l'homme qui vous traque ? »

Merlin s'arrêta encore, se demandant combien il devait révéler. Il choisit la vérité. « Nos vies sont liées, Arthur. C'est votre destinée de monter sur le trône, c'est la mienne de m'assurer que vous vivrez assez longtemps pour ça. » Arthur était encore silencieux, assimilant cette nouvelle information. « Je mourrais pour vous, si nécessaire, » ajouta doucement Merlin. Arthur sembla encore plus à court de mots après cette information.

Il y eut un autre silence, encore plus long que le précédent.

« C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Merlin le regarda, interrogatif. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Arthur devina la question. « La personne qui m'a envoyé cette lumière. Dans la grotte. »

Merlin regarda de nouveau droit devant lui. « Oui. »

« Même après ? M'avez-vous vraiment protégé tout ce temps ? »  
Merlin inclina la tête. « Oui. »

« Mais vous n'étiez pas là, à ce moment !» protesta Arthur. « N'est-ce pas ? Comment auriez-vous pu savoir que j'étais en danger ? »

Merlin ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre. Il était à peine conscient lorsque c'était arrivé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il l'avait fait. Avait-il observé Arthur tout du long ? Ou avait-ce été une réaction instinctive due à la destinée qu'ils partageaient ?

Il choisit la réponse mystérieuse, et quelque peu agaçante. « Je vous observe tout le temps. »

Arthur tressaillit. « Ne le prenez pas mal, mais savoir que quelqu'un m'a observé tout ce temps sans que je m'en aperçoive est un peu... dérangeant. »

Merlin sourit. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

Il y eu un silence plus court. « Je sais. » dit finalement Arthur. Merlin le regarda avec surprise. Il pouvait entendre dans la voix du prince que celui-ci était aussi surpris de ses propres mots.

« C'est pour cette raison, » lui dit Merlin, « que je sais que vous êtes différent. »

Le coin de la bouche d'Arthur se releva en un demi-sourire. « Mon père serait furieux s'il apprenait que je vous parle en ce moment. »

« Et bien... Uther se met en colère à propos de beaucoup de choses. Si nous ne l'énervions pas plus de temps en temps, où serait le fun ? »

Arthur rit à haute voix, mais un froncement de sourcils creusa son front alors qu'il regardait son sauveur pendant qu'ils marchaient. Merlin se maudissait pour avoir laisser échapper la moquerie. Il devait garder le comportement « mystérieux » en place.

Ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt et pouvaient voir les remparts de Camelot.

« Vous pouvez retrouver votre chemin à présent. » remarqua Merlin, s'arrêtant à la lisière.

Pourtant, Arthur ne continua pas. « Je vous connais, » dit-il finalement. « Je sais que je vous connais. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi juste qui vous êtes. »

Bien sûr, le prince n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet que ces mots eurent sur le sorcier se tenant devant lui. « Comment savoir que vous ne me ferez pas exécuter? » demanda raisonnablement Merlin.

Arthur haussa les épaules. « Ca serait vraiment injuste, alors que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

Merlin avait toujours voulu dire à Arthur la vérité. Et c'était l'opportunité parfaite. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'abaisser son capuchon et tout serait révélé. Dans un sens, il avait déjà dit à Arthur la moitié du secret. Il savait à présent qu'il avait un protecteur sorcier, il ne savait simplement pas qui il était. Peut-être cette nuit était la nuit pour le révéler.

Mais Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il était... proche d'Emrys dans la vraie vie. Il pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un du château avec qui il avait peu de contacts. S'il découvrait qu'il s'agissait de son serviteur, qu'il voyait chaque jour, avec qui il parlait et riait chaque jour... Merlin n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quelle serait sa réaction.

Une bataille se déroulait dans l'esprit de Merlin. Il s'apprêta à abaisser sa cape.

Mais il se stoppa. « Non, » dit-il à voix haute. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. « Un jour, vous saurez qui je suis, Arthur. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure. »

Arthur l'observa un long moment, mais finit par lui donner le plus petit des acquiescements et recommença à marcher. Merlin resta en arrière. Il attendrait assez longtemps pour qu'Arthur ai prit une confortable avance avant de rentrer à son tour.

Arthur s'arrêta un moment et se retourna. « Merci, Emrys. » Puis il continua d'avancer sans attendre une réponse.

Merlin soupira de soulagement, alors qu'il agrippait sa poitrine, s'autorisant enfin à montrer sa douleur.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre ! Plus qu'un avant la fin !**

**Sydelle écrit présentement la séquelle de cette histoire, je la traduirais aussi ^^**

**Je continue de transmettre vos reviews, et elles me font autant plaisir qu'à l'auteur. Merci à vous de lire !**

**Arwen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: Arthur's Silent Guardian  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Merci à Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) d'avoir tout relu pour vérifier qu'en plus d'être français, le texte était compréhensible...  
**Note 2** : Désolée pour le retard, retour chez mes parents oblige, pas d'internet hier.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

Lorsqu'Arthur rejoignit Camelot, parfaitement indemne (sauf peut-être un mal de crâne persistant), les gardes ne surent comment réagir.. Arthur retint un soupir, réfléchissant à l'histoire qu'il raconterait à son père. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire que le sorcier caché du château lui avait sauvé la vie. Peu importe ce qu'Emrys avait pu faire pour Arthur, Uther n'aurait pas de reste tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas chassé, trouvé et exécuté.

Arthur se sentait à présent honteux, et la culpabilité lui pesa sur l'estomac à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas encore tout les détails, mais après ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, cette guerre contre la magie était tout sauf noir contre blanc. Combien avaient été comme Emrys ? Combien d'innocents, de gens biens, son père avait-il fait tuer sans raison ?

Combien d'alliés son père s'était-il aliéné ? Combien d'ennemis créés ?

Il repoussa ces pensées à l'arrière de son esprit. Il devait avoir les idées claires lorsqu'il confronterait son père. S'il se permettait de penser à ce qui s'était passé, Arthur savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se vende devant son père, et qu'il révèle peut-être plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Arthur attendit dans la salle du trône jusqu'à ce que son père soit informé de son retour et le rejoigne.

« Arthur ! Mon fils ! Grâce aux cieux, tu es sauf. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mes excuses, père, mon absence soudaine était malheureusement inévitable. » Uther enlaça son fils, finalement soulagé de le savoir en sécurité. « Un sorcier m'a tendu une embuscade dans mes appartements. Je ne me rappelle de rien jusqu'à mon réveil dans la forêt. »

« Un sorcier! » siffla Uther. « Comment t'es-tu échappé ? Est-il mort ? »

Arthur avait soigneusement préparé sa réponse. Il avait brièvement considéré le fait de parler à son père d'Emrys, en omettant les parties concernant le fait que l'homme le surveillait, le suivait et tout ce qui avait trait au fait qu'il vive à Camelot, dans l'espoir que peut-être, son père aurait un aperçu de ce qu'Arthur commençait à voir. Mais il avait classé cette idée assez rapidement comme irraisonnée. Uther avait une idée bien arrêtée sur la magie, depuis longtemps, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

« Oui, il est mort, » l'informa Arthur. « Je me suis débrouillé pour me détacher, puis j'ai volé son épée et la lui ai passée à travers le corps. » Arthur ne ressentit qu'un léger sentiment de culpabilité pour raconter pareil mensonge à son père, mais il ignora cette sensation.

Le soulagement d'Uther était évident. « Que voulait-il ? »  
« Vous, Camelot, les choses habituelles, » dit Arthur en haussant les épaules, heureux que son père ne demande pas plus de détails sur la manière dont il s'était échappé. Quelque part, Arthur avait trouvé un peu difficile de croire que son père accepterait un tel mensonge. Comment aurait-il pu, lui, Arthur, avoir vaincu si aisément un sorcier ?

« Alors tu as accompli un grand geste pour Camelot ce soir. Un autre mal est mort. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. »

Il y a seulement quelques temps, Arthur aurait presque tout donné pour entendre ces mots. A présent, tout ce qu'il ressentait était du vide.

« Merci, père. »

* * *

« Ouch! »  
« Merlin, endure en silence ! »

« Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être frappé par un éclair. »  
« Non, mais tu as bel et bien bondit devant. Pourquoi n'as-tu simplement pas profité du temps supplémentaire accordé par le sort pour bouger Arthur hors de la trajectoire ? »

Merlin lui lança un regard bovin. « Je n'y avais pas pensé, » admit-il.

Gaius nettoya doucement la blessure. La peau morte et carbonisée avait déjà été enlevée, laissant derrière un grand et rugueux morceau de tissu cicatriciel en dessous, ainsi que Merlin l'avait prédit. « Tu réalises que tu vas devoir cacher cette cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Gaius alors qu'il passait avec précaution un onguent sur la plaie. Merlin se relaxait doucement alors que la pommade pénétrait sa peau et commençait à faire effet. « Si jamais Arthur la voit, il ferait à coup sûr le lien avec Emrys. »

Merlin poussa un lourd soupir. « Pourquoi Candun l'a-t-il kidnappé, hein ? Tout était plus simple auparavant. »  
Gaius grogna presque. « Merlin, quoi qu'aient été les choses auparavant, elles n'étaient sûrement pas simples. »

« Et bien, Arthur connaît virtuellement tout, maintenant. La seule chose qu'il ne connaît pas c'est... et bien, moi. » Merlin laissa échapper un autre soupir sans le réaliser.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Merlin ? » demanda doucement Gaius. « Tu l'as sauvé, et cela maintient ton secret intact. Tu devrais être heureux à propos de ça. »

« Je le suis, » assura Merlin à son mentor. « Mais... » Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'une part de lui aurait voulu qu'Arthur voit à travers son déguisement ? Qu'il préférait presque voir Arthur le faire éxécuter que de vivre dans l'ombre ? Quelque part, après avoir failli révéler l'entière vérité à Arthur, après avoir poussé Arthur à pratiquement -plus ou moins- accepter la magie, la perspective de retourner à la dissimulation n'était pas si tentante.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... J'aurais juste... Une part de moi aurait voulu qu'il me démasque. »

Gaius posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Un jour, il le fera, » lui assura-t-il. Merlin sourit au vieux physicien.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Arthur fut debout plus tôt que d'habitude. Il regarda par la fenêtre du côté de la forêt.

Qui êtes-vous, Emrys ? Se demanda-t-il pour la millième fois. Arthur avait revu encore et encore les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit précédente, pensant désespérément à chaque chose que son sauveur avait dites et la manière exacte dont il l'avait fait, cherchant le moindre soupçon d'un indice qui pourrait l'aider à trouver la vérité.

_C'est faux!_

Ces mots raisonnaient dans la tête du prince – ces deux mots criés dans le seul moment de faiblesse qu'avait montré Emrys, ces deux mots qui avaient presque révélé l'identité de l'homme. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, la précision de ces deux mots disparaîtrait, de la même manière qu'un rêve s'évanouit au fur et à mesure que vous vous éveillez, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit oublié. Mais la mémoire qu'il en avait faisait qu'ils étaient aussi clairs que s'ils étaient réellement hurlés encore et encore devant lui. Arthur n'oublierait jamais.

Il resta dans cette position un long moment, regardant le soleil se lever sans réaliser à quel point le temps passait, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris, et cela le fit sursauter grandement quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Par réflexe, Arthur pivota pour faire face à la porte, peu désireux d'être pris par surprise pour la seconde fois, et ne trouva que Merlin.

Merlin commença à peine entré, manquant de répandre le petit déjeuner du prince sur le sol, ne parvenant à retrouver son équilibre que de justesse.

« Merlin! » gronda Arthur devant la maladresse de son serviteur. « Es-tu complètement inutile ? »  
« Désolé, Sire, » répondit automatiquement Merlin.

Arthur secoua la tête. Il connaissait au moins une personne qui n'avait aucune chance d'être Emrys.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Ok, ok, avant que vous ne veniez me frapper pour ne pas avoir fait réaliser la vérité à Arthur, écoutez-moi ! Je prévois d'écrire une séquelle à cette histoire dans un futur proche. J'ai environ six idées différente et je dois juste en choisir une, la développer et l'écrire. […] J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

**Note de la traductrice **: la séquelle est actuellement en cours d'écriture avec 9 chapitres paru, et se nomme On Shaky Ground. Je la traduirais également et je préviendrais d'une note ici quand le premier chapitre sera posté. Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Note

Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde !

Ca y est, le premier chapitre de On Shaky Ground, la sequel du Protecteur Silencieux d'Arthur, est en ligne. La note a été postée ici afin de prévenir ceux qui étaient intéressés et qui n'avaient pas mis l'author alert et sera enlevée lorsque je posterais le chapitre 2.

Enjoy !

Arwen


End file.
